


Nightmare

by KarenHardy



Series: Hardy Three Mysteries [4]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Fluff, Nightmares, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Just a bad dream turns into a sibling moment





	Nightmare

Frank woke in the middle of the night to a whimper by his bed. He blearily blinked his eyes and came face to face with Juliet, his sister's brown and white border collie mix. Julie had taken his blanket in her mouth and pulled it most of the way off the bed in her attempts to wake him.

“What is it, girl?” He asked.

Juliet dropped the blanket and ran to the door, looking back at Frank. He followed. She led him down the hall to where his sister Karen’s door was, shut tight. This struck Frank as odd, as Karen always left her door open for Juliet and as a precaution for if anyone came in during the night so the rest of the family could hear if anything happened. He tried the knob. It was locked. He knocked. No answer. He went back to his room and grabbed his lock pick. He returned and popped the lock open.

“Karen?” He said quietly, stepping into the room.

Juliet darted between his legs and hopped onto the bed, where Frank could see Karen curled up in fetal position. Gently taking one of her owner's arms into her mouth, Juliet pulled Karen out of the tight ball. Frank came over and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. She flinched, and stirred, waking up. She blinked her eyes wearily.

“Frank?” She questioned.

“Hey, you shut your door and Julie got worried.” He explained. “She came and woke me up. You doing okay?”

“Just a bad dream.” Karen brushed away his concern.

“Wanna talk about it? I’ll make some tea. Or would you prefer cocoa?”

“Lemon tea is fine.” Karen smiled softly, following her brother down the stairs into the kitchen.

Flipping on the light, the youngest and oldest Hardy children respectively were startled by the sight of their brother sitting on the counter. Of course, they startled him too, as he dropped the cup he was holding and it hit the ground.

Joe was the first to recover his wits, hopping off the counter and chuckling.

“At least I had the foresight to use a plastic cup.” He said, placing it in the sink. He turned to his siblings. “What're you doing up?”

“Karen had a nightmare.” Frank supplied as he crossed the room, his socks softly padding against the kitchen tile. He pulled two mugs from the cupboard, before pausing, craning his neck at his brother. “Hot cocoa or tea at all, Joe?” He asked.

“Uh, cocoa. Thanks.” Joe replied. “What was your dream about, Karen?”

She shrugged. 

“Nothing special.”

Joe raised a brow at her. Frank scoffed from where he stood in front to the stove, the kettle heating up.

“You know we don't believe that.” He said.

She sighed.

“It was just a case.” She replied vaguely.

“Close call?” Joe guessed.

Karen nodded.

“More than close. I mean, we've been stabbed, poisoned, shot, and tortured in all manner of other various ways, but we've always made it, y'know? But in those dreams… we don't always make it.  _ You _ don't make it.” She breathed, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso.

Juliet tugged at Karen's shirt with her teeth, pulling her into a sitting position on the floor before she could panic, laying across her to keep her in place. Joe knelt beside her.

“It's okay, sis.” He said soothingly, “We  _ did _ make it. We're right here.”

She smiled weakly.

“Thanks Joey.”

Frank handed her a mug of tea.

“Just the way you like it.” He promised.

“You're too good to me.” She muttered, taking a sip, the tea sweet and warm, but not hot enough to burn.

“Naw. We just need to make up for all the teasing, since you're the youngest.”

Karen chuckled, holding her mug in one hand and petting Juliet with the other.

“Here's your cocoa, Joe.” Frank handed his brother the cup. 

“No whipped cream?” Joe whined.

Frank smiled.

“You don't need that much sugar at this time of night.”

“What time is it?” Joe asked. “I didn't look when I got up for water, but it's been at least fifteen minutes since I came out.”

“I checked when Julie woke me, and that was about five minutes ago. So it's around 4:20.” Frank supplied helpfully.

“We should probably get to bed.” Joe sighed. “Mom will want help cleaning the house tomorrow.”

His siblings nodded.

“Wanna sleep together?” Frank asked.

Karen smiled softly and nodded. The two turned to Joe, visually extending the offer to him. He laughed and nodded. They put away their cups and mounted the stairs together. The younger two Hardys grabbed pillows from their rooms and came to Frank's. He had already gotten into his king sized bed and curled against the wall, leaving room for his brother and sister to get in. Karen got in next and curled into his side, placing her head on his chest. Joe got in last, wrapping an arm around Karen.

“Goodnight.” Frank whispered. “Try not to get caught by mom too early.”

Karen giggled and snuggled into him more. Joe just smiled sleepily.

And that morning when their mother found the three of them, she let them sleep a while longer, her little ones not so little anymore.

A seventeen year old girl with nightmares where her brothers don't make it.

A nineteen year old boy who got up for a glass of water in the middle of the night.

And their twenty year old brother, who was just there to be there.

Three perfect kids, who, though no longer truly kids, had the tightest of bonds.

A fact that would never change.


End file.
